


Rae's Smile

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constellations and galaxies ain't got nothing on that girl's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rae's Smile

Their friends never know where they are anymore. 

Chop though he saw Finn riding his scooter past the garage and Izzy though she saw Rae buying a sleeping bag and Archie though he saw both of them shooting towarsd the city limit sign but none of them are quite sure. 

But all of these things are true and they won’t see even a glimpse of the two until tomorrow when Finn shows up with his shirt on inside out and Rae’s got bits of grass stuck in her hair. Their friends will ask them where the hell they’ve been but Rae will just shrug and Finn will bite his thumb and try not to smile. 

Because last night they ran away and slept on a sleeping bag in someone’s field in the middle of nowhere and fell in love just a little more. 

They were side by side and quiet because the shock of how bright the stars are once the city lights disappearrs awes them both. 

"It’s so chaotic but it’s so damn beautiful," Rae whispers. Finn agrees (he feels the same way about Rae). 

"It’s not complete chaos," he shrugs, turning his head to look at her. "There’s constellations, you know." 

She squints hard at the sky but she can’t see any shapes. “It’s all lost to me.” 

I-W-I-L-L-S-H-O-W-Y-O-U. 

His fingers drum on her thigh for a moment, trying to remember all the information he had inhaled as an 8 year old when he decided he wanted to be an astronomer (this came after the crushing news that he could not be an elephant regardless of how cool he thought their trunks were). 

"Ok, well, right up there," he uses his left hand to point to the sky and his right to point on her leg, just at her knee. "That’s the beginning of Ursa Major. It’s probably the best known group of constellations."

"Never head of it." 

"You have because Ursa Major’s seven brightest stars," he makes 7 dots on her thigh, starting at her knee and working down until the last dot ends just inside her thigh. "make up the plow or the Big Dipper." His fingers sweeps back down very slowly, connecting the dots until she loses her breath. Then he’s back it, 17 dots this time (and she holds her breath as one of them lands precariously close to her zipper). "And all the stars in Ursa Major make up the Freat Bear and it was associated with Callisto who was turned into a bear by Artemis." Finn traces the shape of the Great Bear (and he’s a little breathless, too). He turns on his side to kiss her and even with his eyes closed, he’s still seeing stars. 

"What else?" She asks him. 

He’s grinning and sits up to take his shirt off. “Come here,” he motions for her hand and lays down, pulling her half on him. “This one was always my favorite. Perseus,” he takes her index finger and puts it on his collar bone. Another 17 points and they’ve gone down his side and around his navel. 

"What about Perseus?" 

He takes a ragged breath. “Um, well, Perseus is um, between the constellations Cassiopeia and Auriga. It’s named after the Greek mythological here Perseus, who rescued Andromeda from the sea monster, Cetus. He also killed Medusa, that snake haired broad.” 

Rae’s got visions of Finn as a sword wielding Greek hero, rescuing her from a monster (who looks a lot like Chloe) before killing Medusa (who looks a lot like her mum). “How’d he kill Medusa?” 

"Chopped her head off. It’s right here in the constellation," he drags her finger around his side again. "Up here is his sword." Back to his collar bone and down his sternum. 

"Oh, I thought that long thing might have been his-" 

"Cheeky little girl," he rolls them over so that he’s hovering over her, nose skimming under her ear. Her hands are warm and soft on his back and he’d going mushy between the ears when she whispers, "What else?" 

He tires to think and he remembers Cygnus the Swan and Lacerta the Lizard and Bootes the Herdsman but he can’t remember how many stars or the pattern they form because all he can think about is that it’s 10 kisses from the inside of her knee to the inside of her thigh and the pattern of little half-moons on his back when he hits just the right spot. 

"Um, well…" he racks his brain and she’s waiting expectantly. "There’s one called… Chop’s beer mug." 

Her eyes grow wide before she starts laughing, the sound so beautiful in the calm of being nowhere and he tells her though his own laughter, “Let’s be serious.” He draws the outline of a mug on her thigh. “Now, Chop’s Beet Mug isn’t the brightest constellation but it is the most fun.” 

"And what’s the back story?" 

"Well, in times of trouble, ancient Romans would offer sacrificies of booze and beer nuts and wait for Chop’s Beer Mug to give them advice." 

"What sort of advice?" 

"Nothing good, I tell ya that much. Sometimes it was wait three days to call but mostly it was lock it in the fucking vault. The Roman’s were always very confused.”

They’re both laughing and rolling around, lips smacking exaggeratedly on skin as his fingers tickled her sides. 

"What about Archer’s Glasses?" 

Finn sits up, straddling her hips. “Now that’s a chaotic constellation. It starts here,” he watches her face as he draws a pair of glasses just underneath her breast, his heart hammering (he’ll have the same reaction when he’s 72 because touching Rae never loses its magic). “And sometimes it’s up there but then it’s like glasses sliding down a nose,” he drags his finger until the cool button of her jeans makes him shudder. “And it ends up here.” 

She smiles and giggles and her heart is pounding like his because they’re in love and everything just feels so bright. 

"I’ve changed my mind," he says suddenly. "Perseus isn’t my favorite." 

"What is your favorite, then?" 

"Rae’s Smile," and he’s rewarded with a smile. 

"And where’s it located?" 

"That’s the thing. The scientific community debated for thousands of years about what the center of the universe is. Stars, constellations, plants, galaxies, and the poor saps got it all wrong because about a year ago, I discovered Rae’s Smile is actually the center of the universe." He traces his thumb over her bottom lip and she whispers _Finley_ and he’s lost in the gravitational pull of her.


End file.
